Nightmares
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Ed has a bunch of nightmares. How will this affect all of the people around him? Rated M for language and blood.
1. Chapter 1

_Chop! Chop! Chop! _

"_Is this what you want Edward? To have your entire family chopped up?" The mysterious voice told me. I looked to see my mother chopped up to pieces._

"_MOM!" I screamed. _

_The voice chuckled. He had been haunting me for a while. His name is Kro. He is a nimp. I had never thought this would ever happen to me._

"_Looky here Eddy!" Kro said again. I looked and saw my brother chopped up in front of me. Tears ran down my cheeks. _

_Then I looked at my feet. Something that really woke me up. My father laying at my feet, dead._

* * *

"AAAAAAAH!" I screamed. I had tears running down my face. Ever since Al's death, I have been falling apart. But like I care. I am strong!

I walked into work, actually wearing the uniform. I have turned into another Alphonse since he died. Everyone was shocked at first, but I guess they grew in to it.

Ruki was standing there watching me. I smiled at her. She walks over, something much to my disappointment.

"Hey Ed. How are you doing?" She asked me gently. Everyone had been doing that since Al died. Like they thought I would go on a rampage or something. I just might if they kept this up.

"Ed, your staring off into space again." She said. She always hated when I did that. Looks like that hasn't changed a bit.

Armstrong walked over to Ruki and put a hand on her shoulder. He whispered something like, 'Calm down Rukinichi.'

"Edward would you like to hear one of the FAMOUS ARMSTRONG STORIES OFF ALL TIME!" Armstrong asked.

I smiled. He still treats me the same. I wish everyone could be like him, as much as I hate to admit it.

Maybe things can change.

* * *

**Just something I made real quick. This was a real nightmare I had the other night. I woke up sobbing and took a shower hoping that would make the morning come soon. The embarrassing part was my girlfriend was there!**


	2. Chapter 2

After Armstrong had his little scene, I went home. Roy had Ruki drop me off. I never liked when he wanted someone to drop me off.

He always said it was for protection. He said that it was so I could protect her, but I was never allowed to walk her home, just her walking me.

They all thought I was suicidal. I couldn't stand that. I hated it. While Ruki and I were walking home her beautiful black silky hair went down her face.

I smiled. I loved the way it covered her eye, and how Ruki always held my hand when we walked home.

I will admit it in my head, that I am in love with her. I want to marry her and love her forever, but I don't deserve such a luxury.

I deserve to die. That's what that thing always told me anyway. Kro. I hated his name, I hated his kind, and I hate his smell.

He smells like oranges. That was Al's favorite fruit. For some reason, Kro likes to torment me. He likes to make me suffer.

When I walked into my house, I got the gun. I was finally going to end my pain, and make the rumors true, when Roy walked in. He grabbed my gun, and put it on top of the shelf I couldn't reach.

"Ed! Why would you do such a thing! That's bad. Your going to live with me from now on!" Roy said packing all of my stuff.

"I don't want to take any of your room or anything…" I said trying to get out of staying with him.

"Nonsense. I have an extra room with beds and everything." Roy said grabbing my hand, and taking me to his house.

Ruki was there reading a book. She loves to read. She was reading a romance novel where the main character-Sasayaki-and her older brothers-Lucifer and Loki-are in love with her.

I read every book she has ever read. It is fun to read books. Roy took my stuff up to the room I was staying in, and I sat down next to Ruki.

"Hey…" I trailed off. I didn't know what to say. She looked over and smiled at me.

"Hey Ed. We're going to have fun living together, it will be just like a sleepover!" She exclaimed. She usually wasn't bubbly or into anything like this.

Usually she was depressed. She was sexy with the way she dressed and I liked it. But she didn't know about my nightmares.

Later that night, I tried to stay up. It was hard and I almost succeeded. I passed out by three in the morning. Who knows what was in store for that night.

* * *

**Ruki might find out, and she might not, you decide! R&R**


	3. Writers note

** ATTENTION:**

**I am not able to write anything right now. My grandmother just died, and I am in mourning. Please understand my situation, and why I can not write for a while. Thank you and have a nice day.**


End file.
